injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Themyscira
Themyscira is the home of the Amazons and their champion, Wonder Woman, also known as Princess Diana, and is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Interactables 'Temple' *On the left side of the stage, a Basin of Burning Coals can be found and can either be thrown by Power Characters or bounced off of by Gadget Characters who grab a piece of coal and throw it at the opponent in mid-air. *Mid screen of the stage, Two Stone Lion Heads that can be thrown by Power Characters. Also, Two Chains that, when pulled by Gadget Characters, activate a jet of flames from the stone Lion Heads. *Between the Two stone Lion Heads, a Statue that the character can kick their opponent into which could open up for additional combos. *On the right side of the stage, a large Tree that Power Characters can smash onto opponents and Gadget Characters can smash their opponent into, bounce off of or set explosives down on. 'Port' *On the left side of the stage, a Cannon that can be thrown at opponents by Power Characters or fired by Gadget Characters. *Mid Screen of the stage, a Rope that can be used by Gadget Characters to drop a Net of supplies on top of the opponent. Also, a Net Full of Supplies that can be smashed onto opponents by Power Characters or swung off of by Gadget Characters. *On the right side of the stage, a stack of Barrels that can be either thrown or rolled at the opponent. Stage Transitions *On the left side of the Temple, '''a transition can be performed that will knock the opponent/player off of an onlooking statue, causing it to break. As they bounce off the statue they stumble over a flight of stairs and crash into a basin of burning coals. Then they will proceed to fall through a series of trees as a piece of the previously broken statue follows them and smashes them into the '''Port. *On the right side of the Port, '''a transition can be performed which will send the opponent/player into a wall and bouncing off the wall landing on a catapult, as the opponent/player lands on the catapult, an Amazon cuts the rope launching the opponent/player in the air slamming into a statue and then lands inside the '''Temple. Trivia *This stage was one of 5 from the crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, to be redesigned by NetherRealm Studios for Injustice: Gods Among Us . **This redesign shows the entire island for the first time, as the crossover split it in half with Shang Tsung's Island. Gallery Shazam vs Flash.jpg|Shazam fighting The Flash at Themyscira. Wonder Woman 2.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Deathstroke Wonder Woman 4.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Cyborg Wonder Woman 3.jpg ThemysciraSelect.png|Selection photo 1.jpg|Themyscira Online Battle 250px-WW's_T.png|Aquaman Vs. Wonder Woman Them.jpg|Wonderwoman VS. Batman Wonder-Woman-New-52-Costume-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us.jpg|"Athena, guide me!" 7769 565656743486945 221925152 n.jpg Wonder Woman vs Harley Quinn.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Harley Quinn in the Injustice Battle Arena Themyscira.jpg 572_max.jpg|Themyscira sketch on archives Category:Stages Category:Locations